


Attention to Detail (Not)

by Jodine16



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Gen, inspired by Facebook, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/pseuds/Jodine16
Summary: Noctis was going to make a new law when he became king; Thou shall not sext.





	Attention to Detail (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I have other work I should be working on. RL is just eating up my spare time. :( Enjoy this crack!fic instead.

It was just a small gathering of acquaintances celebrating Noctis' achievement with warp striking. Noctis (of course), Gladio, Ignis, Nyx, and Libertus were enjoying various assortments of liquors and Galahdian food, curtesy of the kitchens. Prompto had sadly backed out, citing he had a job to get to.

"Too bad the pipsqueak isn't here, he'd be hilarious right now," Libertus commented, pouring himself another glass of whiskey.

Noctis snickered, glancing up from his phone when he realised the group was looking at him questioningly. "Sorry, just a funny post I found."

"Spill it kid," Gladio motioned for him to hand the device over. Noctis did, smiling when Gladio guffawed. The future Shield's eyes lit up when an idea came to mind. He passed the phone to Ignis and the others to read.

"Text this to Prompto, Iggy."

Noctis and the Glaives cackled as Ignis blinked at his companion. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, do it! I dare you! No, Prince's orders!" Noctis demanded. "It'll be so funny! Screen shot his reply when you get it too."

Ignis sighed, deciding to blame the alcohol and the peer pressure surrounding him. Pulling his phone out he wrote out the image from Noctis' phone, hitting send after each line. "There, is his Highness happy?"

**Ignis [23:43]: Afterwards maybe we can**  
**Ignis [23:43]: ...**  
**Ignis [23:44]: u kno**  
**Ignis [23:44]: pip pip the diddly do**

Noctis opened his mouth to reply when a voice sounded from the kitchen entrance, "Not really, it's getting late for all of you to be up. And drinking no less." They turned to see Captain Drautos standing there, looking disapproving.

Nyx clapped Noctis on the back. "And that's our cue to depart, let us know how the text went, eh?"

Noctis grinned. "You bet!"

~~~

The next morning at breakfast saw the trio at the dining table, surprised to see King Regis and his shield Clarus join them. It was a rare sight and Noctis woke up a little more.

"Noctis, I hear you've accomplished your warp strike training," Regis said, digging into his eggs.

Noctis shrugged with all the care of a teenager, despite the fact the new ability was actually really awesome. "No biggie."

"The kitchens were pleased to see that despite the sudden party, they arrived to a clean work space this morning," Clarus commented.

Noctis snorted. "Like Iggy was going to leave it a mess."

"Yes, speaking of Ignis, I received a very interesting set of messages last night. Tell me, is 'pip pip the diddly do' the new form of sexting?" Regis asked dryly. Regis was inwardly delighted with the security cameras he had installed all those years ago after Noctis was born. He was having this moment framed and sealed for his son's future wedding.

All three of the young men choked on their food. Poor Ignis looked ready to hide under the table as he tried to politely clear his throat.

"Dude, did you seriously send that to my dad?! You were suppose to send it to Prompto!" Noctis coughed.

"I am so sorry, your Majesty," Ignis croaked.

"No harm done, young man, I am quite flattered," Regis reassured him. "Perhaps we can pip pip to my study for some diddly do over reports of the irrigation systems after breakfast."

Clarus, for his part, barely cracked a smile as the boys groaned.


End file.
